Decisions
Note/Summary. This is my first fan fiction. The first chapter Fitz Keefe and Dex start fighting over Sophie and she is forced to decide who she wants to date. These will all be about Keefe and Sophie awkward, sweet or even just normal day. I wanted to take your ideas that you would put in the comments. But if you don't want me to use your ideas then don't put them in the comments or clarify that I am not allowed to use it. Chapter 1: Decisions Sophie Foster was eating lunch by herself that day. She had told her friends that that day she would be eating lunch by herself and she didn't want to be bothered unless it was urgent. She wanted some time alone to think since she never got to do that anymore. Keefe slowly aproached her. "Hey," Keefe said to Sophie sitting down across from her. Sophie looked up startled out of thought. "What do you want?" Sophie asked looking up at him. He looked nervous. "I was wondering what you were doing tonight," Keefe said turning red at the cheeks. "I am spending time with Edaline and Grady. Why?" Sophie asked him though by his question she new exactly why he had asked. "I was wondering if you would like to go and got something to eat for dinner," Keefe said. He was nervous despite that everyone thought he had such high expectations of himself. "And I thought that um maybe possibly could be sort of like a date. What do you um, think?" He asked. "Yeah," Sophie said "that would be great. I'll have to figure out what to tell Grady about where i am going since he will never aprove of me going out with you but that does sound good." Keefe ran his fingers through his hair trying to make it look better Sophie asumed. "Cool. I will meet you at my house. I told my parents that I might be inviting someone over for dinner. They said they could cook something then they would go out to eat. I could meet you in a park with some food. We can have a picnic. I'll meet you there." Sophie nodded. "I will see you soon," she said. "I will see you then. But please leave me alone for now." later that day: Sophie was in the kitchen in her house waiting for Grady or Edaline to walk through so that she could tell them that she was going to dinner with 'friends.' She would have to lie because Grady seemed to hate Keefe and wouldn't let her any where near her. Grady walked into the room with a empty glass in his hand Sophie jumped at her opertunity to talk to him. "Hey dad. I was going to go on a picnic for dinner with the Vackers if that was okay." "Yeah that is fine with me," Grady said. "As long as your not with that boy." Sophie imediatly felt guilty about lying to her father but he would never let her go out with Keefe so she did what she had to do. "Okay," Sophie said jumping up. "I'll see you later. I have to change though before I go." Grady nodded absently. "Have fun," he said but by the time he finished talking Sophie was in her room changing. At the park: Keefe arrived at the park first and was sitting on the ground underneath a picnic blanket he had layed out with a picnic basket in front of him. Sophie arrived a couple of minutes after him. "Hi," Sophie said. Keefe looked up at her his jaw dropped and he quickly stood to his feet stumbling slightly. Sophie was wearing a black dress that went to her knees with a hot pink cape. "Y-you look amazing," he breathed taking her hand and helping her sit down. Sophie took his hand and sat down next to him. "Thank you," she said. "You look good as well," she flashed him a smile. Keefe opened the picnic basket and pulled out a large amount of foods, desserts, and drinks. "I was wondering what you were in the mood for," he said finishing pulling them all out of the basket. "I didn't want to bother you so I got some of a variety of things." Sophie laughed. "Thank you for considering what I wanted," she said. "You didn't have to though." Keefe shrugged. "I wanted to make you happy on our first date," he said flashing her a smile. Sophie smiled back. "I don't need to be made happy with food," she said. "All I need is you to be here and I'm sure I'll be very happy tonight," she looked up at the setting sun. "So why are we here at this time of evening?" Keefe smiled at her. "You'll see." And with that he started dishing her a plate of food. Sophie smiled. She hoped she would find out very soon. After they ate talking every now and then, Keefe put all of the food up and they lied down looking up at the sky which was a dark purple due to the setting sun. Keefe smiled. "The reason we are here at this time is because I wanted to look at the stars with you. In my opinion you should be up there with the stars," he said. Sophie didn't process what he had said in the right way. She looked at him offended. "Do you really think I should be in space right now floating around with the stars?" she asked. Keefe slapped his forehead with his palm. "I mean you are beutiful just like a star," he explained to her hating himself for not clarifying. Sophie laughed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said trying to stop laughing at herself. Keefe shakes his head. "It is fine," he said. He thought about reaching for her hand. He decided to slowly inch his hand toward hers. Sophie didn't notice him. She looked up at the sky watching the stars slowly becoming visable. Keefe's fingers brushed the back of Sophie's hand. Sophie flipped her hand over letting him wrap his hand around hers. Keefe took the opertunite and grabbed her hand giving it a gentel squeeze, he turned his head slightly to look at her and smiled. Sophie looked back at him and smiled. "I'm enjoying myself," she whispered. They both turned there heads back to look back up at the stars. Keefe smiled to himself. He had gotten the guts to ask her out and now they were laying underneath the stars holding hands. Keefe had regreted asking her out earlier that afternoon, but now he was starting to become glad. He absentmindedly started planning there wedding in his head. Sophie glanced at him a moment later. "You okay?" she asked him, noticing his absent expression. Keefe snaps out of his day dreaming. "I'm fine," he says. "I was just thinking." Sophie looks at him. "What were you thinking about?" she asked him. Keefe looks over at her. "Umm..." he said thinking desperatly off something to say. "Nothing improtatnt," he says. Category:Fanfiction